


Snow Angels & Secrets

by spenceresque (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spenceresque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon & Ryan have a snowball fight, and wear matching Fall Out Boy hoodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels & Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, guess what, guess what? Another fluffy drabble oneshot thingy yay. I feel like this is all I ever do. I'm thinking of writing a song fic so yeah that should be fun.

Brendon leaped into the kitchen area of the tourbus, where Ryan was sat at the table, with an expression of boredom on his face. "Heya, Ry" Brendon sang, in a high-pitched and angelic voice. "How are you on this fine winter morning?" He continued, with a hint of playfullness or sarcasm in his sing-song voice. Brendon liked to think that he acted like this around his other bandmates, but he appeared to be a lot more camp when Ryan was present. "I was thinking," 

"That's dangerous" Ryan laughed, not really listening to what his friend was saying. "I was thinking we should go for a walk" the younger boy giggles "Just the two of us". He winks at Ryan. Rolling his eyes at Brendon's comment, Ryan grabbed his jacket from the closet, as if to say 'Oh, fine then.' Brendon opens the door of the bus, letting in a chilly December breeze. "After you, m'lady" Brendon said, in the same voice he used when something really, really great has happened. 

They seemed to have been parked in the middle of nowhere, so they walked towards what appeared to be a forest. As they reached the wall of evergreen trees, snow started to fall, landing in their hair, melting onto their skin. Brendon threw his head back and opened his mouth, like a child tryng to catch snowflakes in his mouth. Ryan couldn't help but to laugh at this, also noticing how cute he looked, snowflakes on his pale skin and a winter hat covering most of his hair. "You're such a dork," Ryan laughed, throwing a snowball at Brendon, which hit him right in the face, disturbing his moment of winter nostalgia. "Ow! Ryan Ross, you'll pay for this" Brendon giggled menacingly, making a snowball and launching it at Ryan with all of his power. Ryan was fast, and dodged, laughing smugly. "You can't get me that easy, Urie". 

An hour passed before they had surrendered their battle, and sat together in the powdery snow, discussing the snowmen that they'd made in their life. "When I was 12," Brendon said "My mom grounded me for making a snowman with boobs". Ryan snorted at this comment, and started choking on laughter. Brendon lay down on the ground, and began squirming about, trying to make a snow angel, and looking a bit too disappointed when he failed. Ryan couldn't stop smiling, because he just looked so damn cute right now, covered in snow and pouting like a little child. But he can't think Brendon's cute. He's straight, and has been his whole life, he was sure of it. Ryan was straight, too. He'd only ever been in heterosexual relationships. Brendon had repeatedly tried (and failed) to make a perfect snow angel. This time, Ryan actually giggled out loud, the same sound you would hear from a teenage girl. "What's funny?" Brendon asked, confused. "Nothing, I just love you, that's all". Ryan could hardly beleive what he'd just said, just as much as Brendon couldn't believe what he'd heard. They both remained speechless, before Ryan abruptly changed the subject. "So, it's getting a bit cold, we should head back."

"Yeah," Brendon absent-mindedly replied, still thinking about what Ryan had just said. He probably didn't mean it in ~that~ way. They began to trek through the thick snow, and through the forest. Brendon was distracted by the icicles on the trees, that he tripped over a rock that was conviniently wedged into the path, and to his surprise, Ryan grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him back up to his feet. When Brendon looked up, he expected Ryan to look away or let go immediately, but he remained standing there, holding his best friend's hand, smiling at him. This was pretty odd, because Ryan would never voluntarily touch Brendon, and if he ever did, he would make a big awkward thing about looking away and mumbling something. At this moment, the only thing that could happen was to let go and forget about it, but Ryan had other plans. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Brendon's. It felt so right, and so overdue, all of the emotions, moments they'd shared, Brendon's playful flirting suddenly meant so much more as they stood in a snowy and isolated forest, alone together. Seconds, minutes or even hours could have passed, not that any of it mattered, because Brendon Urie was here with Ryan Ross, the person he'd been in love with since the day he joined the band. The day they first looked each other in the eye, the day Ryan had smiled at Brendon, the day that gave his life meaning. The day all of the pain in Ryan's life was taken away by that smile, Brendon's smile. 

As soon as they got back to the bus, everyone was ready to leave. "Where have you guys been? Man, we've been waiting to leave for a half hour. Now get on the bus." Spencer said, motioning to the bus impatiently. They did as they were told, and got in the bus. They both got changed into some warm clothes, both wearing their oversized Fall Out Boy hoodies that they got after a visit to Chicago last year. They sat on the sofa together, and decided that they would watch a movie. They decided on Finding Nemo, for the nostalgia. As the day got later, Brendon got closer to Ryan, and by the time the credits started rolling, there was little to no space separating them. Ryan started shaking, as the van started to get cold, so Brendon leaned his head against Ryan's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his best friend, whilst he smiled at him, feeling a mixture of love and happiness. Before his brain could compete with him, Brendon turned his head to Ryan's neck, and began planting tiny kisses up his neck and on his cheek. Once again, Ryan pressed his lips against Brendon's, only thinking about how much he loved him. Spencer opened the door from the kitchen and stepped in, before momentarily stepping back, when he noticed his two bandmates on the sofa. "Uh, what the fuck is going on?" Spencer asked, breaking the silence in the room. Ryan panicked for a few seconds before Brendon sptepped in with "I think the real question is, what the fuck ISN'T going on?". There was a few minutes of silent confusion, before Spencer realised. They had been in love this whole time. Jon had been pointing out small things, like the way Ryan smiles whenever he hears Brendon's voice, or how he looks at Brendon in a way that most people can only dream about. On the other hand, Brendon made it fairly obvious that he loved Ryan, taking every moment to be alone with him, only paying attention to him, even occasionally showing it physsically, with hugs and (oh so heterosexual) cheek kisses. Spencer smiled at them, before announcing "Well we're arriving in Denver in 2 hours, so don't have too much fun," he winked, which made Ryan laugh out loud. Spence walked back to his own bunk, humming a tune as he shut the door. Ryan and Brendon lay down again on the couch, picking up where thay had left off, sharing a kiss that wasn't too intimate, a kiss that couldn't possibly be wrong. Everything was right in the world, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes sorry about how cringe the last line was, I hate it but oh well.


End file.
